If
by Red Okami writer -Jiseru
Summary: Nova is a well known gang member, finally jumped on the streets of a dangerous neighborhood. Gibson is a starting and promising doctor that happened to find her in the depths of an alley way... /First Gibova FanFic/
1. Prolouge

Fffft. Good grief. I can't believe I'm submitting this.

Yeah, this is a Gibova story. Granted, it's not perfect, so I don't expect too harsh criticism... This does NOT center around the actual series. It revolves around my own little world. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Two things raced through her mind as she ran down the muddy puddles that covered the road: The dirty, dingy necklace in her hand, and the spagghetti she had wolfed down that morning.

_How _that guy managed to catch her, she had no clue, but it was certain that a portion of the blame, if not all, was her fault. She was supposed to be agile and smooth, _not _clumsy and sluggish. Today was just not her day.

She was way too busy scolding herself to even notice the honking cars and the _wonderful _speech delivered by impatient drivers that had to screech to a stop just so she could sprint across the street.

"STOP! STOP THAT THIEF!"

"WAIT UNTIL WE GET A HOLD ON YOU, HONEY!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY, Y'HEAR?"

Nova cursed, swerving to an alley way, and stayed put in the shadows. The smell of garbage cans and raw sewage curdled her already weak stomach. At first, she thought herself safe; the four pairs of feet that were after her tail scampered right by the dark alley.

"Suckers." She grinned and stood up, holding up her prize victoriously.

Before she could step out, however, the four monkeys that she had supposedly duped were in fact waiting right by the way, grinning and yet scowling at the yellow female. They surrounded her, cunningly cutting her off of every escape possible, mashing their fists into their palms as they walked ever closer, backing her away into the darkness.

_Aw, monkey doodle._

_

* * *

_

"Gibson? Gibson?"

The blue male started, his concentration suddenly interuppted by a familiar companion. He looked up from his paperwork, brow cocked, lips curved to a friendly smile. "Antauri."

"Here. I thought you might want something to eat." The black simian dropped a small white bag and plopped two cups of coffee onto the messy piles of documents.

"Doughnuts," Gibson peered into the bag and laughed. "Very typical for a policeman, Antauri."

"Do not stereotype," Antauri said, chuckling as he pulled up a chair. He gazed around the small, humble doctor's office. "I am an exception."

"Well, you sure aren't discouraging the thought." Gibson reached inside and picked out a glazed pastry. He looked at it for a moment before he proceeded to sink his teeth into the warm, delicious delicacy. "Mmm."

"So..." The policeman's eyes finished the quick journey around the room and moved over to Gibson. "How was your first day?"

His friend grunted in response and licked his sticky fingers. "It could have been worse."

Antauri took a small bite out of his own doughnut and considered the doctor's words carefully. He swallowed. "How so?"

"I'd honestly rather not talk about it."

"Would you?"

"Yes."

He took another small bite and stared at the doctor pleasantly, wondering what on earth could have gone wrong. "...Alright then." He finished his pastry and slapped his hands together, relieving them of the crumbs and sticky sugar. "I shall be going then."

"So soon?" Gibson turned in his swivel chair, blinking in surprise as the officer put on his hat.

"Yes... I am afraid my break is coming to a close." Antauri nodded toward the clock and picked up his coffee, taking a contented sip from it. "I shall see you at home then?"

Gibson turned back to his work, reluctant and defeated. "Yes... I suppose... You be careful out there, you saavy?"

"I will... you too, Gibson."

The doctor picked at his paperwork, dropping his chin onto his palm, closing his eyes and sighing when he heard the door close and his comrade's footsteps fade away.

* * *

_Holy Shuggazoom._

Nova spit out what appeared to be blood onto the pavement, fists clenched as they pounded the floor in fury.

_Ho-ly Shuggazoom._ _Why did this have to happen to me?_

She moaned weakly, unable to even move her legs, let alone stand up. They must've broken them as they joyously beat the tar out of her.

_CRAP!_

Her pride refused to allow her to call for help. She could only _imagine _what she would say when they asked what the heck happened to her.  
_  
Oh, I just stole a necklace from a gang, got chased down the street, and then got beat up for it. Can you help me out now? _

They'd probably just say she deserved it but still help her out of pity. Yeah. Like that's ever gonna happen.

Sweat dripped down her face as she tried to at least slide herself away from the light. She swallowed, trying to gulp down any pain that should appear on her face. _Pfft. I probably look like a mess now, too._

_How long has it been since I passed out? An hour? Two hours? Maybe even three... but no more than three._

She coughed out some more blood. She grimaced in utter horror as she saw the small, dark red puddles she managed to gag out. _What if I choke to death in my own blood? It's very well possible. _She shuddered at this gruesome thought and tried to force them away from her mind.

"Oh, dear."

Nova lay down on her back and rolled to the side, her pink eyes dimly watching as a figure ran toward her.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just _perfect_. More than perfect, actually. I really _enjoy _lying in this smelly alley and-*_coff*_ -'ing my own blood out."

The figure ignored the sarcasm and carefully picked her up in his arms. She sunk her nose onto his shirt, sniffed, and made a face. He smelled just like rubber and strong medicine. _Ugh. _This just about completed what she called her perfect night.

"Don't you have a car?" Nova mumbled, her face still into his shirt.

"No, I don't."

"Whippee. Where are you taking me?"

"To my house. I would escort you to the hospital, but we are already so far. And besides... you don't look that bad off. My home is only a little ways away. I have enough alcohol and things to bandage you right up; If we need to use the hospital facilities then I'll only happily take you..."

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

"D'ya mind it if I fell asleep?" Nova interuppted, her face still well hidden in the depths of his shirt.

"No. By all means, go ahead."

"Great." _Anything _to shut you up.

Three minutes of silence...

"...So... what is your name?"

_For the love of... _"Nova."

"Hmm. Pretty name. And how old are you?"

"Seventeen..."

"A little young to be out this late at night, don't you think?"

"Great. Who d'you think you are, my-_*coff*_- father?"

"It was just a thought."

"Yeah? Well, mind your own-*_coff_*- business, gramps."

The male sighed, rolling his eyes. "You do know that I am not that much older than you? I am only seven years your senior."

"...Meaning?"

"I am twenty-four."

"Gee, you _are _old."

"...Here's an idea. How about we both stop talking altogether until I get us back to my home?"

"Deal."


	2. If You Can Trust Yourself When Men Doubt

So... I'm going to take a break from my pokemon game and continue this story. Ho-hum.

I want this story to be as, uh... how you say... "canon" as possible. I'm still going to stick to their characters personality wise... even if the story-line doesn't. Again, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Gibson's arms ached miserably as the seemingly light girl grew heavier and heavier with each passing minute. He was almost there; his little run-down apartment was but a few blocks away. The thought of _when exactly _he was going to get there, though, exhausted him to great extent- especially since this rouge was still in his hold. He thought of just leaving her there by that nice little dumpster- hey, it was _just _a thought...

"You do know that I won't mind it if you dropped me off somewhere," Nova said, looking up at him. "I can take care of myself."

"Our agreement," Gibson grumbled, wondering how in the milk-of-the-galactic-star-beasts she managed to read his mind.

She grinned grudgingly. "Okay, okay. Just wanted to let you know." She closed her eyes and sniffed the air. "Hmm. Smells like rain's comin'."

"We're right here." The blue simian stated. He nearly tripped over a dirty, empty tomato can that happened to be rolling down the sidewalk. He let out a startled squeak and stumbled over his feet, just barely catching himself from falling over Nova.

"Watch it!" Nova snapped, loosening her hold on Gibson's neck.

"It was _not _my fault!" He said, gasping, catching his breath. He kicked the can away from his presence, grimacing as it landed somewhere in the messy collection of scattered rubbish that piled up against the wall. He shook his head, utterly disgusted, and began to walk away. "Litterbugs..."

"So... this where you live?" Nova took a minute to examine the area, face distorted as she imagined how a doctor could live in such a place. It was shabby, filthy, and not to mention ugly. Each apartment had a faded blue door, with a small, towel-like rug that stuck out as a placemat. The number was nailed to the door in a sloppy fashion, and it was apparent that some thugs graffitied some of them to either mark their territory or flat out insult the person in a humorous way (she actually began to wonder if there was something funny on Gibson's door). The outter walls were a begrimed, stormy gray color... with even a few faded bloody hand prints staining the bricks (the robot monkeys simply passed them; they had seen too much already to be disgusted by such a gruesome surprise). The floors held obvious dirt-tracked footprints left by passersby, and the ceilings were much to be desired. The building was several stories high, and the only way to get up or down were by stairs.

Gibson stopped and stared at the steps wearily. His own dorm was on the second story.

"Well?"

The blue monkey sighed. "Alright, alright." His legs wobbled the instant he placed his foot on the rung. He clung on to Nova, fearing that he might fall. _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this..._

Nova grabbed a hold on the rail when it seemed that the doctor would tilt over backwards once they were so high.

"Concentrate, you idiot..." Nova growled. "It's not just you, you know."

_And it's not just about you, either. _

After about ten horrifying, life-threatening minutes, each let out a sigh of relief once he finally made it to his destination. Nova tried her best to hide her disappointment when she noticed Gibson's door was free of any defacement. "Excellent..." Gibson muttered. "Nova, will you please look for my keys? They're in my pockets."

"Which ones?" Nova asked, pushing away from his chest slightly. "The front?"

"I... believe so."

She wiggled her hand in the said pockets, but felt nothing. "Nope."

"Alright, then... try my back po-ck-!" He let out a tiny squeak, his cheeks burning a dark pink color.

"Found them," Nova said, twirling the keys in her fingers. She paused and stared at him. "What's with the face?"

"I'm fine," Gibson said, taking the small chain from her hands. "I'm _just _fine." He inserted the key into the lock and with a single click, they made it inside. The doctor practically tossed Nova onto the nearest sofa, collapsing next to her when he felt his knees start to buckle.

The yellow simian snickered. "Aren't you gonna turn on the lights?"

"In a moment," Gibson wiped sweat off his forehead, resting his head back. "Let me catch my spirits for a moment."

Nova tested her legs. She growled, both horrified and boiling with anger; one leg refused to work. Apparently a jumping wasn't enough.

Oh, _they will pay._

Nova's thoughts were interuppted as her eyes received a sudden shock once light filled the room in a second. She blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes.

"Is that better?" The blue one asked.

"Oh yeah, _much_ better." She had to squint to look around. "Hey. Where are you?"

"I'm_ right _here... in the kitchen behind you."

Nova gazed over her shoulder, trying not to laugh as she watched Gibson mull over his shirt.

"Look at this!" He pulled at the blood that stained his once-white, clean torso. "_Look at this!_ It will take _weeks_ for this blasted... ugh!" He fumbled with the buttons in a desperate attempt to take it off, but when one proved stuck, he was forced to pull it over his head. He uttered unintellegible words in an exaggerated fashion when the shirt stopped at his face, seemingly glued to his neck.

Nova at this point in time was cracking up, trying hard not to double over and fall on the ground.

"Oh, you hush," Gibson snarled, successfully taking the shirt off. He crumpled it into a little ball and threw it in a basket. "I'll be right back. Don't you _dare _even _hesitate _of stealing anything."

The yellow female perked up a brow, eyes obviously showing a _do-you-__really-think -__I-want-anything-from-this-junk-pile_ kind of expression. Gibson rolled his own and walked into another room, closing the door firmly.

Nova leaned back and examined the apartment. Nothing much. The walls were cracked, but kept clean. She was surprised for someone-_and a guy at that-_ to be living on his own without any real trouble keeping it neat.

Just as she wondered if he had a girlfriend, the doorknob wiggled open. She stared at it warily, ready to run if neccessary. She had forgotten about her leg.

"Gibson." The voice was deep, warm, friendly; it was a guy, or, so she guessed. "Gibson, I am ho-..."

A black monkey paused in the doorway, yellow orbs flashing as soon as they met the fuchia's. They stared at each other, taking in each other's prescence in absolute silence.

"_You!_" They both cried out unanimously, breaking the long-lasting absence of sound.

"What are _you _doing here?" Nova started, back straightening, fur now on end.

"This is my ho- ... I should be asking you that question," The black simian said cautiously. He watched her and closed the door with his tail.

"I broke my leg, okay?" Nova mumbled, keeping in her attitude as best she could. "The doctor brought me over here."

"_Gibson_?"

"He never told me his name."

"Gibson?" Antauri hurried over to the dressing room and knocked lightly on the door. "Gibson?"

"Yes, yes, I hear you." His companion opened the door, wearing a fresh and casual top to replace the bloody mess he had thrown away. "What is it?"

Antauri took a deep breath and calmly looked back over to the girl. "What is she doing here?"

Gibson gave him an almost amused expression. "Do you know her?"

"She is one of the..." The officer seemed to be searching for a nicer term to describe her, but ended up with the one he started off with; "..._felons_ I had... told you about."

"...The one who stole your car?" Gibson cleared his throat, fighting the incredible urge to let out a chuckle.

"This is no laughing matter, Gibson," Antauri said solemnly. Nova stared at him, startled. She had never heard such a chillingly calm reply. "I am afraid I must discuss this matter personally and privately with you after you dress her wounds. I can see why you brought her in." He stared at her, his freezing eyes resting upon her again. He didn't utter a single word, but it didn't take any to make her shiver like she did.

He cleared his throat and turned back to Gibson, returning to the naturedly warm personality. "What would you like for dinner tonight? Honestly; my treat."

"How about spagetti?" Gibson suggested, looking for a spare medical kit in the bathroom.

"No!" Nova cried suddenly, stomach curdling with the constant reminder of her leftover breakfast.

Antauri took out a pot from the cupboard. "Spagetti it is."

* * *

Don't tell me how Antauri acted a little out of character... I know. My bro already told me. But hey. I tried. *grin* I literally spent almost two hours of my time on this! I'll edit it soon enough...


	3. If You Can Risk One Turn of PitchandToss

"...I see. Your leg is in fact broken."

Nova rolled her eyes. "I could've told you that."

"Well, I just wanted to be certain." Gibson closed up the small white box that contained the medicines and things and stood up. "Are you feeling better now?"

"...Yeah, a bit," Nova said, under her breath. Although she hated to admit it, she felt _much _better than before. The dry, itchy sensations that covered her face were gone, and the stinging cuts and bruises eased under the influence of the gels put upon them.

Gibson grinned to himself, although Nova tripped him with her good foot to wipe that silly, victorious smirk off his face. Boy, did that work.

"Is anyone hungry?" Antauri placed the pot of spaghetti in the middle of the small living room table that sat right in front of the yellow female and the doctor. He quickly went back to get the plates before Nova could object to eating the saucy pasta. She crossed her arms and stared dubiously at the meal before her.

"Now, Nova, don't be like that." The table was so small that no chairs were required; Gibson took a seat on the floor right next to her. "It's scrumptious! You'll see."

"...Wait, you guys eat it _hot_?" She asked, taking the cracked plate full of pasta from the officer.

"Yes," Gibson said slowly, giving her an odd look. "Why? Do you desire for your dinner to be cold?"

"No, no," Nova said hastily. She placed it on her legs, taking the fork from Antauri. "I'm just used to eating it cold."

"Then no wonder you dislike spagghetti! How can you possibly enjoy it if you consume it when it is not appropriately heated?"

She decided not to answer that and took a bite out of the stringy noodles. _Mmm._ It was _definitely _a different experience eating this stuff warm. She coiled another, thicker chunk of spagghetti and put it in her mouth.

As much satisfaction she was recieving from her meal, she kicked Gibson's shoulder when she saw that he was smiling again.

He stood up, horrified, again griping over his clothing while Nova _innocently _turned away and Antauri silently ate his dinner.

Gibson had to excuse himself to change the shirt that was absolutely covered in tomato sauce.

It was Nova's turn to be laughing.

* * *

"How long do you propose to keep her here, Gibson?"

The black simian's voice made him jump ever so slightly; the doctor didn't seem to recognize his prescence until he spoke up.

"...Just long enough until her leg heals," Gibson replied. He gave Antauri a slight glance, then turned his attention once again to Nova, who rested peacefully on the sofa. The blue monkey walked over to the small closet a few feet away. "I know what you're going to say."

The officer sighed. "I am sorry. I do not mean to sound cruel. I just... do not know if we could trust her."

"I believe so," Gibson took out a long blanket and folded it just the right size. He quietly strolled back over to Nova, gently draping the cloth over her body. "...I believe my judgement of character is correct. Even though she may have a terrible reputation, I do not believe she is a terrible girl... just... troubled. Don't you agree?"

Antauri watched her evenly, fingers stroking his chin, eyes stern and observant. "I am not sure... yet. We will see soon enough, though, shall we not?"

"Yes-"

Two firm knocks echoed quietly within the thin walls of the apartment.

"Now, I wonder who that would be, and so late at night?" Gibson gave Antauri a puzzled look, heading straight for the door. He pulled up the small curtains that covered the windows and peered outside. He held in a groan and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion before he composed himself and opened the door. "Mandarin."

"Dr. Gibson," A dark, red-orange monkey stepped inside, examining the corridor closely. He wore the same uniform Antauri wore earlier, but had the demeanor of a more hostile, demanding personality. He quietly turned to Antauri, papers in hand, and disregarded Gibson for a moment. "I have disappointing news. The gang in the lower part of the city has not been captured. They have escaped our grasp, and it seems they will not go without a fight."

Antauri sighed. "I see. Do you have any idea where they might be hiding?"

"Not exactly. Even though we have a few gang members held for questioning, they refuse to open their mouths for a single word."

The black monkey slowly looked down at Mandarin's gun. It glistened in the dim light.

"I am sorry, Antauri; we must have the answers... even if brute force is required."

Antauri closed his eyes and turned away, unable to say anything about the matter. Gibson knew he was the only one who could see Antauri shaking. "Hmm." His voice was calm and tight and still. "You... you torture them?"

"We try not to, as much." Mandarin avoided the doctor's eyes, obviously annoyed that he would listen to such a solemn conversation. "But you know it must be done."

"...Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you have any information on the whereabouts of this gang."

"I have a hint."

Mandarin perked a brow. "Do you?"

Gibson glowered deeply at Antauri, suddenly realizing where he was going. As kind and warm-hearted as his friend was, he knew Antauri would sell Nova out for the benefit of the police force. Even if Nova was annoying, Mandarin meant business. He could brutally abuse her more than those thugs did, even under her present condition. Gibson had a sole duty to protect his patients from any harm... this was why he had become a doctor in the first place.

Antauri caught his companion's look, but again turned away. "...Yes. I have..." His eyes rested on the sofa. Gibson's heart skipped a beat. Antauri then noticed the papers in Mandarin's hand. "May I see those, please?"

"Of course, of course." The orange simian loudly handed the files to the black one, and impatiently waited as he watched the other look through them quietly.

"...I am sorry, Mandarin." Antauri gave them back. "All the information I have.. you already know."

Mandarin snatched it back, eyes glowing with heated emotion. "I see." He began to walk back to the door. "I will see you tomorrow, then, Antauri. We have some... _delinquents _to search for tomorrow."

The blue monkey let out a deep, relieved breath from his mouth and smiled at Antauri gratefully.

"Who is this?"

Mandarin had stopped as soon as he saw the small figure on the couch. The two other monkeys' mouths were dry.

"Well?" The orange simian smiled dryly. "Oh, let me guess. You two could not have one of your own, so you adopted."

The three stared at each other, awkward silence hanging in the air. It only seemed to stretch, and stretch, and stretch. The words "_It's not what you think!" _were glued to the back of Gibson's throat, and as much as he would _love _to actually put it into words, he could only stare in mortification.

Antauri coughed and decided to end this before Mandarin came to his own false conclusion. "No. It is not what it appears to be. Gibson simply picked her up from an alleyway... I am supposing a gang had decided to leave her for dead. I am actually quite relieved that he brought her here. She will be released once she can walk again."

"Ah. I see." Mandarin's smirk vanished, and a suspicious glint entered his eye. "...Is she a hood?"

"Not that I am aware of." Antauri's voice shook ever so slightly. Gibson again was the only one who noticed this.

"Are you _sure _they were gang members? The ones who... did this to her?"

"No."

"You sound uncertain."

"I am."

Mandarin peered at her closely. "...Lovely thing, isn't she?"

"Yes!" Gibson blurted. He blushed when Antauri and Mandarin gave him an odd expression. "Err... yes. She is very lovely. I suppose even more so without all the bruises..." His voice drifted off, his face feeling hot and flushed when the two simians continued to stare at him.

The orange officer squinted at the clock that tick-tocked on the wall. He shook his head disdainfully. "What time is it, Antauri?"

"Close to midnight."

Mandarin sighed. "I should be off then. Take care, you two." This time when he headed toward the door, he didn't stop until after he touched the doorknob and tilted his hat toward the cop and the doctor as a way of goodbye.

Gibson fell to his knees, relieved beyond relief, when the door clicked closed. "It's been quite a night, Antauri."

"It has been." The black monkey sat down on a chair and rubbed his temples, stress showing on his face. "He will find out eventually, Gibson."

"Is she well known?" Gibson asked, voice hushed as though he suspected Mandarin was listening to their conversation.

"No," Antauri said. "She has only been arrested once, and that was for petty theft-"

"Your car."

"Just let it go, Gibson."

"I apologize! I just find it unbelievable that the girl would have the nerve to steal your vehicle when she was _right in front of you_."

"You are right." Antauri said slowly. "I let my guard down."

"Well.. she won't cause much trouble for us now, will she?"

"Actually... that... was not the only reason why I did not want her to stay with us."

Gibson watched his friend, wondering where this was going.

"I do not think it is a good idea... for a young lady to reside in the same dormatory as.."

"For the love of heaven, Antauri..."


End file.
